This invention relates generally to a percussive, fluid-activated apparatus, and more particularly to a throttle valve lever for a debris exhaust system on a percussive, fluid-activated jackhammer. Throttle valve lever systems to operate exhaust systems in such jackhammers are usually made from an assembly of parts that are complicated and require considerable assembly time.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.